Not crazy just in love
by Rainbow Brite2
Summary: George was at St. John's Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed but why?


" You know your going to have to tell me sooner or later. I can't discharge  
  
you until I find out why you tried to off yourself. By the way I received a  
  
letter from your mother a couple days ago. She seemed very distraught about  
  
the fact you might miss Ron's graduation. Don't you want to see Ron on his  
  
special day?" " No offense but I really don't want to see a bunch a gits  
  
graduate." " Now Mr. weasley I can't force you to tell me,but I need to make  
  
sure you know what happens to my patients who stay with us. You'll be locked  
  
in a quite room for 2 hours everyday to reflect. Forced into group  
  
discussions to gain some confidence. And will remain in my care until I sort  
  
out whatever it was that messed with your mind. Is that what you really  
  
want?" I sat there looking out the windows watching the birds fly away to  
  
greet their freedom. And I was stuck in some muggle hospital for the insane  
  
and tormented. She sat their watching me as I was doing to the birds. Tears  
  
fell down my face as I thought about what had really sent me over the edge,  
  
but what can I tell her that will make her believe me well enough to leave?  
  
" Mr. Weasley are you all right?" " Love." "Excuse me I don't follow what  
  
about love?" " Love. Love is what pushed me over the edge. I'm not mentally  
  
disturbed I was heart broken and drunk when I slit my wrists. I shouldn't be  
  
here I should be at home with my family who needs me." "Ah, I see. Well do  
  
you really feel you can handle it? Because if you are sent back to me you  
  
must stay at St. John's Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed for a year term  
  
of therapy." " I know." Well do you want me to discharge you?" A lump formed  
  
in my throat and I couldn't speak so I nodded. It had been 6 months since I  
  
had been at the burrow with my family. And now I was going home." Walking  
  
down the quite halls I stopped and listen. " Jenni do you really think its  
  
wise to send him back out there so soon?" " No, not really Robert but he  
  
hasn't made much progress and he seems homesick maybe going home will help.  
  
But I'll tell you this I do except to seem him back here by fall." My cheeks  
  
turned crimson how dare they think I'm some kind of loony freak who can't  
  
face the real world I'll show them. " Everyone I'm sure George and Percy  
  
will be here any second now." Mrs. Weasley huffed at her husbands comment as  
  
she paced in the kitchen. " Molly I'm sure they 'll be here." " Mom look its  
  
george." Fred yelled happily as his twin neared the house. I was about a  
  
foot from the door when it opened and I was attacked by my twin. " George  
  
its great to see you. How was your trip?" "Oh it was fine. I missed you  
  
though." " Same here bro." Fred teared up as he said this. " Six months with  
  
out your twin is like six months without your soul." Dad came out of the  
  
house with Mom, Bill, and Charlie following his trail. " Well I think we  
  
should be going now." " Arthur we can't Percys not here yet." Mrs Weasley  
  
protested but her husband replied. " He's a big boy molly he knows how to  
  
get places." We ended up taking a muggle cab to the train station. The train  
  
ride was pretty quite except for the fact mom was crying about how Ron was  
  
growing up so fast. Fred nudged me " God was she like this when we  
  
graduated?" " Probably" I smirked. Apparently Bill decided to join the  
  
conversation. "I've ridden this train with her three times and its the same  
  
every year. Excpet for your graduation she was crying about how you would  
  
destroy the world with your pranks." I guess I was gazing out the window  
  
because Fred kept hitting me. "What?!?!?!" I yelled. " Geez Goerge whats  
  
wrong?" "Nothing I'm just tired thats all." After arriving at Hogwarts and  
  
witnessing the graduation we weaved in and out of the crowds to talk to  
  
people we knew. During that time period we heard mom scream "Ronnie" as he  
  
screeched trying to get away. Finally, I spotted Harry. " Oi Harry!" I stood  
  
there watching him try to remember who i was. " Hey George." He said walking  
  
up. "Boy you've changed a lot. I could barely tell who you were." I'm fine  
  
as of right now. Man I haven't seen you in two years. You look all  
  
responsible what happened?" I joked. " One word HERMIONE." "oh" I said as I  
  
could slowly feel my heart breaking apart piece by piece. "So..." I said  
  
starting to shift around. " Your a couple now?" " God no" Harry laughed. "  
  
No, actually she hasn't had a boyfriend since you left Hogwarts. Every guy  
  
that has asked she turned down." All of a sudden Someone placed their hands  
  
over my eyes and whispered "Guess Who?" into my ear. I got this feeling from  
  
just the touch of their hands and I knew it was hermione. " Hey" i said as  
  
she took her hands away. " Hey george. How are you? I've missed you so  
  
much." Looking straight into her eyes I knew she was serious. " How was your  
  
trip?" " Oh... my trip was..." I struggled to find the words. " I guess it  
  
was interesting." I couldn't face her so soon. Tears filled my brown eyes as  
  
i looked at her. It was as if i was drowning in all the feelings I had for  
  
her. As if all my feelings over the past two years came flooding back. I  
  
will not cry in front of her i told myself many times. I tried to smile but  
  
i knew my face was screwed up. So slowly i walked away. " Harry whats wrong  
  
with him?" " Hermione your the smart one can't you see he still has feelings  
  
for you and its hard on him." " Harry so do I. Why do you think i never  
  
dated anyone else? It was because I still loved George. I just thought that  
  
by now he would be over what happened." I walked over to the quidditch pitch  
  
and sat in the stands remembering my 7th year and the night i broke up with  
  
hermione. I was walking down the corridor when i spotted Fred. " Oi Fred.  
  
Have you seen hermione?" " Ya, shes in the common room with Ron." I couldn't  
  
believe how happy I was that night. I remember skipping to the Gryffindor  
  
tower. Password. " Fairy Lights" I replied cheerfully. Walking in I saw the  
  
worst thing that ever could happen. I saw Ron snogging Hermione. I don't  
  
even know why I keep this ring i was going to give her that night if she had  
  
accepted my proposal. I thought to myself why am I the only weasley loser?  
Luv always, ~*~mary~*~ 


End file.
